


Come With Me

by molescollector



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Basically they are whipped for each other, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Las Vegas, M/M, OngNiel is science, Road Trips, Travel, Whipped Kang Daniel, Whipped OngSeongwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molescollector/pseuds/molescollector
Summary: “I’m glad we came,” Daniel commented, spinning the beer bottle around in his hands.“I know, me too, I’m glad that I’m here. And with you, Daniel.” Seongwu says as he scoots closer to the younger.





	Come With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!... It's really good to be back...  
> I hope you enjoy :)

****

****

 

For the past four months, Wanna One has been traveling to fourteen cities from 11 countries for the world tour. Their last destination, located at Manila has been a successful ending and they just came back to South Korea. Plus, their activities are packed and they barely have time for themselves when there were music shows they attended in South Korea and other countries too.

 

“Thank you for your hard work boys, now you have two weeks off before starting to record our new albums,” Says the manager to the eleven boys who are sitting on the square table at the company meeting room with them. It already past midnight.

 

Most of the members bid goodbye to each other and have left to their hometown already. They will spend their holiday with their parents and family for a week ahead.

 

But not for Daniel and Seongwu, both of them have packed their bags and prepare their passports after they arrived at their dorm. They decided they will sleep on the plane later because it will be a long flight. They rechecked everything before calling a taxi. Daniel has reminded Seongwu to bring their tickets on his handbag, remember that Seongwu is the clumsiest person in the world.

 

\--

 

“So hyung, you go first and let's meet at the waiting room, okay? Leave your bag, I’ll bring it for you,” Says Daniel when they are about to arrive at the airport. “I will wait for ten or fifteen minutes, and just text me when you already pass the immigration check”

 

“Right, don’t forget to wear your mask, Daniel. But please don’t wear your LAP mask, okay? Otherwise, people will recognize you straight away,” Says Seongwu as he gets off from the Taxi.

 

Twenty minutes pass, Daniel receives a text from Seongwu that he can come now, the flight will be in an hour. Daniel pays the fares, giving the driver a bonus because the driver patiently waits for him to get off from the vehicle. Luckily there are not many people on the queue left so, in ten minutes, Daniel already reaches on the waiting room.

 

They are waiting by their gate since their flight due to board in a matter of minutes. They’d been in the airport since seven am, and in the three hours since they’d wandered duty-free, and gotten breakfast.

 

A moment later the boarding announcement is heard, and they walk to the gate and find their seat number.

 

_“Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the Fasten Seat Belt sign. If you haven’t already done so, please stow your carry-on luggage underneath the seat in front of you or in an overhead bin. Please take your seat and fasten your seat belt. And also make sure your seat back and folding trays are in their full upright position.-”_

 

“In eleven hours and four days ahead, it’ll just be you, me and Las Vegas. Sound good, hmm?” Daniel says with a sweet smile when he looked into Seongwu eyes.

 

\--

 

After a tiring nonstop in flight for eleven and twenty minutes, they finally landed at McCarran International Airport. The summer slowly comes to an end in September in Las Vegas. It is almost nine pm but it is still hot, the days are still long. The average temperature for today is 86 F.

 

Yep, they will spend four days and three nights in Las Vegas. During their world tour in America, they have been in San Jose, Dallas, Chicago, Atlanta, and they also have been in Los Angeles, New York, and Europe. But never been to Las Vegas. It makes them curious about Las Vegas. They hear a lot about the city that never sleeps, it's fun, and people are free to do anything there, at any time. People there do not care about status and will not be cornered you with their eyes, judging or something.

 

Just like what they need now, they want to be free for a while, without anyone knowing them and away from cameras or script scenarios arranged by their director or their company. Seongwu and Daniel have decided to get some holiday together. They do not need a company’s permission because it is their days off anyway.

 

They don't have to wait for baggage claim because they only carry bags in the cabin. Not long after they landed and finished the immigration things, they are sitting in a taxi and Daniel has shown the address of the hotel, he is quite good with English, so he has no problem to talk to the driver.

 

Vegas is like this huge, sprawling thing that's alive, with a pulse and a chaotic energy that they will find nowhere else. The city is situated in the sort of valley, so when they're driving into it on the interstate it's almost kind of like they’re driving down inside of a bowl with the city lights spread out beneath. They’re like in a board game ringed with the blue desert mountains. The city lights throw themselves against the rolling blackness of the night sky, creating this sort of dome of electric light over the city like it’s this bright scoop of blinding sunshine and everyone around them on the desert blacktop is crawling out of the frozen black pit of outer space like moths to a flame, hoping to touch it. It's actually really dazzling, it feels like they can just see forever.

 

Seongwu has rested his head on Daniel's shoulder as they flop down to the backseat of the taxi.

 

“Do you enjoying yourself so far, hyung?” Daniel asks and kisses the top of Seongwu’s head.

 

“Oh yes Daniel, I am, and I’m quite looking forward to seeing Vegas, I have heard so much about it.” His beautiful eyes sparkled because of the street lights.

 

\--

 

They have planned the trip to Vegas. Daniel is in charged to arrange their accommodation there since he’s better reading maps, he has looked for the best hotel which near to the tourist attraction not too far from The Strips.

 

Little did Seongwu knows, Daniel booked a fancy hotel. Seongwu gave Daniel lists of places he wants to visit while in the city and Daniel arranged the extravagant events. He also planned the nice dinner somewhere in a famous landmark there.

 

When they successfully checked in at the desk, they thank the receptionist, taking in information about their room. Their room is on the twenty-fifth floor. They made their way up there in the elevator. The door of the lift dinged open, and they step out onto their floor, Daniel looks around, checking the room number again before he leads them both down the hallway.

 

“This is for you, hyung, for us,” he says, stopping the latter, outside one of the rooms. “You excited? Go open the room, hyung” Daniel asks. He slotted the key in the door, the light flashing green instantly.

 

Stepping inside the room, Seongwu’s eyes widened at the view. The Las Vegas Strip is laid out in front of them, the flashing lights and fountains lighting up their window. Las Vegas has a skyline like no other city. The Strip's neon glow can be seen from across the valley. And the view is so spectacular. They are standing in front of the window. From there, they are greeted by a great view of the MGM Grand, all the way to the Eiffel Tower at Paris Las Vegas, High Roller Observation Wheel, and everything in-between. Seongwu thinks it’s one of the best views he’d get in his entire life.

 

Daniel gasps audibly when he enters the room. The room is just... Incredible. “Whoa..” Daniel hears himself say.

 

Seongwu is dumbfounded. He’d never dreamed he’d ever even get to Las Vegas, never mind stay in a hotel room like this. There is one huge bed, the bathroom itself is overlooked the window and it has a separate living room with a TV in the room, and all plushies cushions and expensive furniture, a view of the strip from the bed.

 

“Daniel, this is amazing.” Seongwu looks around in wonder, taking in their surroundings. The room was decorated in shades of blue, offsetting the dark wood furnishings, the floor to ceiling windows framed by a set of white and blue curtains.

 

“You deserve amazing.” Daniel set his bag down on the couch in the corner of the room, his suitcase standing next to it. Tossing his jacket aside, he crosses the room, closing the short space between them so he could stand with Seongwu, both of them gazing out the window.

 

Seongwu turns back and wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. They swayed on the spot like a slow dance. “So do you,” Seongwu replies, looking up at Daniel. It’s not like there was a particularly significant height difference between them. There are rare moments when it felt more pronounced, moments, where all Daniel wanted to do is to hold Seongwu close and never let the older man go, protect him from a cruel world.

 

“Daniel, look! It’s a pyramid! With a Stinks!” Seongwu cheered as he spots something far away at the view.

 

“What, hyung?” Daniel asks turning his gaze, trying to find something with a similar description.

 

“A Stinks! One of those lion statues with an Egyptian’s head on it.”

 

Daniel gasps hold his laughter “So you mean a Sphynx,hyung” Daniel informs him and he falls on the bed laughing out loud. “Ah what to do with you, Ongchongie”

 

Seongwu just scratches his jaw in confusion.

 

\---

 

After they take a short break in the room and change into clean clothes. They ended up wandering into a casino. Yes, there are a lot of casinos in Vegas, which is great news if for people into gambling. But even if you are not an avid gambler, the casinos can still be a lot of fun; there’s nothing more entertaining than watching a group of businessmen stake huge sums of money on black or red, or observing a few rounds of Blackjack at one of the many tables. Also, the drink is on the house which is great as long as they played.

 

One thing about every Casino in the world is they will welcome you with red carpet, a lot of colorful lights blinking everywhere, and the sounds when the player hits the jackpot is so tempted and also, they won’t find any clock inside as if the people there will forget the time, forget the world outside.

 

There are slot machines around them. Everywhere they go, everywhere they look they will see _zombified_ bodies hunched over slot machines pressing the button, staring blankly, stupefied, oblivious to their surroundings. Gambling, gambling, and gambling.

 

It is their first time entering the casino, they’re being fascinated by the ambiance. They feel like they’re in the movie when seeing people gambling twenty-four-seven. Those people even gambling in an early morning when the two men there hardly to wake up to get some breakfast. They see many people smoking, drinking coffee and trying to win something just to make the sleepless night worth. Both of them are looking at the people in their seat at the slot machines, they do not seem to be having fun, yet they stay glued to “their” machine. Most have a zombie stare and the darkest panda eye, not interacting with anyone else, not even once.

 

“Do you wanna play hyung?” Daniel asks his boyfriend

 

“Of course, we have to Niel.. It’s easy tho. I will give you a lot of money. Tomorrow we will spend all of the prizes for shopping, you can choose whatever you want, trust me okay” Seongwu snorts. Daniel chuckles, getting dragged by Seongwu who is walking to one of the machines. It is a Slot machine. Before they went to the casino, they were looking for information what is the most-easiest gambling machine and how much money they can get if they hit the jackpot.

 

Everyone knows that Seongwu has no luck word in his gaming dictionary. He always loses in almost ninety-nine point nine percent chances in gaming, even just playing rock, scissors, paper. Every time he plays, his pretty forehead always gets hit. Also, he has no idea how to play with all of those machines, the only game machine he has played before was just crawl machines. Once he got two dolls, he posted it on his fancafe account, brags about how easy it was to get those two dolls, despite he tried for fifteen attempts to get the both of them.

 

But Seongwu being Seongwu, instead of asking Daniel who is good at playing an online game, and Seongwu thoughts that Daniel is definitely luckier than him. He dares himself with choosing one of the gambling machines, inserting a coin for the first time. He pushes “play” button on the machine, the lightbulbs turn on alternately spinning around, the sound of the machine is so loud, both of them is really excited about the result, and suddenly the light is stopped and then the machine makes a silly sound as if it mocks Seongwu for losing his first game.

 

“Ah!” He whines. “It’s okay Daniel, it's just a warming up. I will win the next one” Seongwu with his relaxed tone, Daniel who is beside him is giggling over his boyfriend.

 

“Right let's try once again,” Seongwu says later. He inserted another coin to play, pushing the ‘play’ button for the second time. The lights on the machine start to spin again, making an exciting sound ever. It is so addictive even if it is just their second try, suddenly the light is stopped and another silly sound is heard, Seongwu fails again. He groans. Daniel is now laughing louder as he tries to calm Seongwu who got whinny over his second defeat, pulling his hair and his face as if he lost his country.

 

Daniel decided to try his lucks. He plonked a coin into a slot machine. The machine makes a sound but it is a different sound, not the silly one.

 

Cha-ching!!

 

Their eyes met. Seongwu gasps. Daniel gasps too.

 

Daniel’s eyes widened. Seongwu eyes even widened wider.

 

“Hyung we won!!”

 

As Daniel scream playfully with his laugh. Coins trickled out. Rambling around for a few minutes, every second machine produced the same result. Seongwu gasps again. Daniel gasps again and again. He closed his mouth. Seongwu jumps around as if they win a big money. Daniel is bouncing up and down with enthusiasm. They wave their hands to the staff

 

“Excuse me, we won this machine, where we can exchange the coins?” Daniel says to the man.

 

“Congratulation! Is this your first time? Where are you come from?” The staff asks.

 

“Thank you, yeah it’s our first time. And we’re from South Korea” Daniel answers.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to play another round, you may win another bigger amount?” The staff says and he is smiling to Seongwu behind Daniel who is picking up the coins.

 

“Nah, it’s okay.. Enough for me to buy a gift for my boyfriend,” he chuckles as he sees his lovers antics.

 

“Ah what a shame, you can buy him a bigger gift actually. Well, you can go the counter on the corner, they will help you. And good luck with your gift. Have fun!” the staff bid a goodbye and left them behind.

 

It took few minutes for both of them collect all the coins on the floor, Daniel giggling because he found it funny. Seongwu looks really excited when he picking up them. They walk to the exchange counter with both front pockets in their pants ridiculously bulging, well supplied with change for vending and washing machines, their pants almost slipping off with the weight.

 

“Oh my god, Daniel, you just won five hundred dollars!” Seongwu exclaimed when they arrived at the casino exit. The coins earlier turned out to be worth five hundred dollars, “no wonder it took a few minutes until the machine was enough to spawn the rounds titanium.”

 

“Now you can choose everything you want, hyung. We can buy with this money” Daniel says as he intertwined their fingers.

 

“Can we drop by somewhere to buy dinner? I’m quite hungry” Seongwu walks side to side.

 

“Right, we haven’t had our dinner, let’s go.. There is one restaurant near here which has a really delicious double cheeseburger”  

 

They headed towards the burger restaurant, then decided back to their hotel to finish today.

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Daniel is happy as he sits on the pool terrace with Seongwu. They went swimming in a hotel pool this morning, and they had their breakfast earlier. A beer in hand, the sun shining brightly. The trees are green and the sun is always shining. The weather is dense and stifling humidity. They lay in a lazy seat next to the pool, they both felt very comfortable.

 

“I’m glad we came,” Daniel commented, spinning the beer bottle around in his hands.

 

 “Hm?”

 

“I’m glad we came to Vegas, in the end,” Daniel says.

 

“I know, me too, I’m glad that I’m here. And with you, Daniel.” Seongwu says as he scoots closer to the younger.

 

 “I know. It’s just hard for these past four months, you know? We’ve got the concerts, music show, shooting, and-”

 

“It’s a lot.” Seongwu agreed.

 

“But I’m really glad that you’re always there with me, hyung” Daniel cups Seongwu’s top of the head.

 

In the afternoon, the couple is strolling around to The Strip, Seongwu brings his camera with him. They took a picture in front of The Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas sign, they go to The Eiffel Tower at Paris Las Vegas and now they have arrived in front of The Volcano, the water fountain outside The Mirage. They take photos of each other for their own collection. Seongwu almost toppling in but Daniel manages to grab the front of his shirt before he could, tugging the latter toward him.

 

Seongwu stumbled into Daniel, his hands bracing on Daniel’s hips as he peered up at him.

 

“Careful,” Daniel grinned showing his infamous bunny teeth.

.

.

.

 

They continue walking around through more hotels and ended up at The Venetian. While at The Venetian, they experienced the indoor Gondola Ride. It is an amazing fifteen-minute ride. They are given the blue roses before going on the gondola where the guide sang in French.

 

They have been walking around for three hours in the area, they have taken pictures in front of the Eiffel tower imitation and several other landmarks in the area. Never once they let go of their hands from each other.

 

For the first time, they feel free. They don't seem to care about the surroundings. Vegas is free anyway. They got clingy to each other, occasionally Daniel gave Seongwu pecks and vice versa.

 

When they arrived at Fremont Street, it is is a seven-block entertainment district in historic downtown. The sprawling 24-hour mall featuring a huge LED canopy, casino & restaurant access & free entertainment. It is a major tourist attraction in Las Vegas, and also the location of Viva Vision where the huge overhead LED canopy from the main street along to the venue. and the SlotZilla zip line, it is a 12-story slot machine-inspired zip line attraction and is one of the best things to do in Las Vegas

 

“Hyung… hyung! Let’s ride that! The Slotzila!” Daniel chimes, lips curving into a big smile.

 

“Daniel, you want we dead? I have a weak heart… I don’t want to ride that” Seongwu mumbles, his gaze is on the Slotzila.

 

“C’mon hyung, it’s really fun. You’ll like it”

 

“Fun for you, but I’ll pass out on the way up there” The elder scoffs.

 

“Let’s make a bet, if you’re willing to ride that, I will give you everything you want” Daniel compromises, eyes sparkling as Seongwu purses his lips into a pout.

 

“What everything?” Seongwu asks.

 

“Like… everything?”Daniel grins.

 

“Hmmm…. Interesting”

 

“Pleasee”

 

“Right, but I will kill you if you lie about it being fun”

 

“Nah.. you won’t hyung”

 

They queue to buy tickets on a booth. There are several safety checks prior to their actual flight. They have passed the weighed, harnessed and go through several safety checks prior to actually flying. It is about an hour to get through the entire process. They walked up two short flights of stairs to the safety checking level. Once harnessed, both of them walk up to the launch tower.

 

There are four lines for the Zipline, Seongwu and Daniel are sides by side with another two tourist at the same time.

 

“Daniel, I’m scared,” Seongwu says as he starts to bite his own lips.

 

“I’m here for you” Daniel give him a gentle smile.

 

“Excuse me, can I hold his hand while flying, sir?” Seongwu asks the zipline staff, pointing at Daniel

 

“No, you can’t sir. It’s not allowed. You can meet your boyfriend after you landed at the end” The staff is smiling to Seongwu.

 

Daniel walks closer to Seongwu, lands a quick peck on Seongwu lips “You’ll be fine and I love you, okay? Look at my eyes if you’re scared” Daniel’s both hands oh Seongwu cheeks.

 

Seongwu sighs  “I hate you” Daniel just giggles and goes back to his line.

 

“Ready?!” as the staff re-check one again their harness and helmet.

 

“Three, two, one!”

 

“Wooooooo!” Daniel exclaimed happily.

 

For Daniel, things like this were his favorite things to challenge himself. Daniel likes to do things that rushed his adrenaline. Like he did in Australia before, Daniel did skydiving with Jihoon and Jinyoung. So zipline like this is very easy for him.

 

But not for Seongwu, the lithe man admitted that he had a weak heart and how he will always avoid dangerous things. He wasn't afraid of heights, but he just didn't like it. In his dictionary, why should he pay a high price just to be scared?

 

“Yaaa…. Kang Danieeellllll” He screams.

 

The zipline flight takes approximately one minute to get the passenger to the landing platform in front of the Golden Gate.

 

After their feet step on the final platform, and the staff has helped them to remove all safety equipment, Daniel walks to the pale Seongwu. His body is stiff like his soul is lost when flying earlier. Daniel grabs Seongwu's _frozen_ body. He hugs the older, kissing the crook of his neck, Seongwu who is still dumbfounded for a while finally melts a little in Daniel's arms

 

"I'm so proud of you, hyung. You did it" Daniel says still with excitement.

 

"D-Daniel" Seongwu murmurs.

 

"Hmm?" Daniel pulled himself from a hug, trying to stop his giggle.

 

"Am I still alive?" Seongwu speaks haltingly, his gaze is empty.

 

"Yes hyung .. yes you are, you're here with me. You're alive" Daniel kisses his lover's temple, hugs him once again before grasps his hand to walk down back to the land.

 

 

\--

 

 

Later after, they walk along Fremont Street. This mall attracts tourists and street performers follow along. There is so much to see and do along this street that it will be hard to know where to start. They check out Emergency Arts housed in an old building.

 

The free Viva Vision light shows at Fremont Street Experience are a must-see in Las Vegas. One of the most spectacular ways to see the lights. Viva Vision Light shows last approximately six minutes and run every hour. Seongwu checks the time on his wrist watch, it's four minutes before the show starts. Seongwu grabs Daniel's hand, then he pulls the latter out of the museum. It's actually not too far, but Vegas and Fremont are the centers of the destination of all the tourists who come, so he jogs. Daniel, who is shocked, asks "why is Hyung? Is something wrong?"

 

"Nothing. I just want to take you somewhere, I want to show you something" they are still running for a while, holding hands. Then they stop at one spot, not too far, not too crowded, but it seems enough to get a good view. Daniel and Seongwu gasp for breath after running, Seongwu holding his own chest, holding out his heart. Daniel is confused, also panting next to Seongwu.

 

"Why? What's wrong? Didn't you finish seeing around the museum?" Daniel manages to ask.

 

"We have thousands of museums in Korea, Daniel" Then Seongwu approaches Daniel. Seongwu hold Daniel's cheeks, trying to focus the younger's eyes on him, then whispers "But we don’t have this, look up, now"

 

Then Daniel looked up at the same time as the LED lights starts to form a very beautiful formation. The sparkle follows the rhythm of the music background as accompaniment. Daniel gape, his eyes sparkle. Seongwu sees the beautiful view in front of him, the sparkle of the lights. But even more beautiful, the view of a man in front of him, eyes, nose, hair shining.

 

“Hyung, this is so beautiful. I-” Daniel stops staring for a while and looks the latter’s eyes. “Thank you… thank you so much” As he plants a kiss to the latter’s thin lips. They both smiling between the kiss.

 

This is Daniel's thing. Always interested in simple things that make him happy. He is very innocent and he doesn't need something fancy to make himself happy. His mom, his cats, and if possible to add,  someone who accompanied him to see the lights dancing while holding his hand like this, Seongwu.

 

 

\--

 

They move on to check out some of the other places before getting ready to attend a show and grab a dinner later. They have gotten tickets to see, 'The Phantom Of The Opera'.

The show as it turned out was like watching a movie on the stage. None of them could figure out how on earth they pulled off any of the stunts, it was something that everyone had to witness themselves to believe it.

“That was unbelievable.” Seongwu is in awe as they left the theatre.

 

“It was fantastic.” Daniel agrees, pulling Seongwu closer to him, intertwining their fingers and walking to the restaurant near the theatre.

 

“I didn’t know people could bend that way. It’s not a human thing, you know” Seongwu says still excited about the show.

Daniel chuckles over his boyfriend’s antics because he knew that Seongwu has a flexible body. The way he dances when he is showing his popping skill is no joke. Daniel feels like he could break his bones if he tried it. But it’s really strange that Seongwu couldn’t do a simple yoga poses. He often gets cramp all over his body. Even when they’re in make out session.

After dinner in an Italian restaurant, Daniel has his arms wrapping around Seongwu’s shoulder, pulling him close. He closed the last remaining inches of space between them, kissing him.

 

Kissing Seongwu is his favorite thing in the world to do. Daniel would be perfectly content to kiss him from now until forever, the scratchy feeling of Seongwu’s stubble against his skin, the way his lips felt against his own.

It is so addictive.

.

.

Later that night as they lay in bed just looking into each other's eyes as Daniel brushes the hair off Seongwu's face, “You having a good time, hyung?,”

Leaning in for a brief kiss, Seongwu replies, “Wonderful Daniel, it's is so nice to feel free to hold your hand or kiss you when I like.”

Daniel nods, snuggling closer to the warm body next to him, “Yeah, it’s really nice to be able to walk down the street hand in hand. It is like we are free to be ourselves.”

Laying his head on the blond's, Seongwu agrees, “Yeah you're right, it is like we are free here.”

Hugging the latter tighter, Daniel says “Let’s get some sleep, hyung. We still have plans for tomorrow.”

Seongwu kisses Daniel’s lips before he closes his eyes “Good night, Daniel”

“Good night, hyung”

 

\--

 

Today's schedule is touring again. This time they are visiting High Roller, located at the heart of the Las Vegas Strip. The High Roller is the world's largest observation wheel with 28 transparent pods holding 40 passengers each. And it’s currently the world's tallest Ferris wheel. Soar 550 feet above the center of the Las Vegas Strip on the High Roller, the world’s tallest observation wheel. With sweeping 360-degree views of the Las Vegas Valley and The Strip, Seongwu pulls out his camera to snap photos of iconic architecture like the gilded Mandalay Bay, the gleaming black pyramid of the Luxor, and the Eiffel Tower at Paris Las Vegas.

 

.

.

 

Back to their room, “Wow you look great," Daniel compliments Seongwu, getting up to give the older a hug. Daniel pecks him on the cheek daintily before taking his hands finding it’s way to Seongwu’s waist.

Seongwu glances over Daniel, who is still staring at him, his gaze almost burning into Seongwu’s skin. He pressed his body teasingly shifting his legs between Daniel’s. A slight smile tugging at his lips.

Daniel looks over at Seongwu who flashes him a gentle smile. He’s wearing a nice suit with white shirts and black ties, just like in a red carpet.

"You look very handsome too, Daniel" Seongwu finally says,

"Thank you," Daniel murmurs softly. He looks down at the latter’s lips and backs up to his eyes again. "I think I have a boner now, can we just stay at the bedroom instead?" Daniel says, his puppy-dog eyes looking into Seongwu. He blushed a little.

Seongwu snorts with a little chuckle, “We have to go, Niel. You’ve already made a reservation”

“I can call them again so we can be late an hour or two, hyung” Daniel manages to say between his kisses on Seongwu’s neck.

“You…. you’ll make our suits messy, D..Daniel hh” Seongwu is catching his breath when he feels Daniel sucks his skin. He shut his eyes as he feels the light graze of Daniel’s teeth on his skin, distracting him. Seongwu almost complies.

Almost.

And Seongwu’s mind travels back to reality when the younger’s hands are on Seongwu’s collar button, eyes staring at him, predatory.

“No, no… Daniel, we have to go” Seongwu pulls himself from Daniel. “We still have the nights later, okay?”

“Hyung… Seongwu…” Daniel sighs.

 

\--

 

That evening, Seongwu is riding on cloud nine. Actually probably closer to the ninth cloud. As the tube lift brought them up to the top of Stratosphere tower.  It is one of the tallest building in the United States. They will have dinner there. Daniel has booked a table for two. Seongwu once again feels like he’s on top of the world. In fact, he might actually be at the top of the world right now. He’s pretty sure, like eighty-two point five percent sure.

 

Daniel can see all of the Vegas lights in his lover’s beautiful brown eyes. Everything is a bit brighter, a bit fuzzy and perfectly clear at the same time. Daniel is looking out over the city with the biggest grin. His heart almost floats out of his chest. Seongwu is so ruggedly handsome, his infamous comma hair is now wind tossed and free. Daniel’s hair is probably the same. He feels the butterflies in his stomach. Seongwu looks so ethereal in front of Daniel’s eyes.

 

Top of the World is known as one of the most romantic restaurants in the city. It offers an intimate dining setting paired with an extravagant view of the entire city, all encompassed in a 360-degree revolving frame. Yes, that’s right, this restaurant allows diners the opportunity to see Las Vegas in its entirety if they’re able to stay for at least 80 minutes, the time needed for one full rotation. This is the only revolving restaurant in Las Vegas. Located 844 feet in the air, they’re bound to get a great view of the city with its massive floor-to-ceiling windows.

 

.

.

 

The service they had received at the restaurant is great; the three-course meal comes and goes within an hour, and a whole bottle of white wine has been consumed by the two of them.

 

They are starting to feel well and truly woozy. Daniel has ordered another two glasses of red wine, and the pair of them go to stand in a balcony as their final drinks after dinner.

 

The two of them are enjoying a quiet moment relaxing on the balcony area after they’d finished dessert. It is time to break out the champagne to celebrate their last night of the Vegas trip. Then, Daniel pulls Seongwu up to dance to the soft music playing in the background, Seongwu loosens his grip on his boyfriend, his cheeks were flushed and he is almost sure his smile couldn’t be any bigger.

 

“Thank you,” Seongwu says

 

“Thank you to you too for coming with me to this trip” Daniel is hugging Seongwu back. He places his chin on Seongwu’s shoulder. Both of them gazing the city view on the balcony, the moon hung full and hazy beneath an eclipse of blazing stars, under a sky of perfect starry velvet night.

 

“I remember when I first talked to you back then in Produce’s dorm. I was planning on doing something better than asking of the toilet paper to get your attention, but I can’t tell you how happy I am that something so random worked.”

 

Seongwu snorts “I can’t believe that I have to ask the staff and embarrassed myself, they thought it was me who needs it. The other boys even bullied me for that”

 

Daniel giggles for a while and continues “and I remember the first time I kissed you. My heart was beating even more than it is right now. I knew it was a risk, but that risk was worthy of taking.”

 

Seongwu is smiling as he turns around to face Daniel. As he about to say something, Daniel pulls them apart. And just like that Daniel is down on one knee, he reached into his pocket, then like he was holding something in his hand, looking up at Seongwu.

 

“N-No way… Daniel” Seongwu gasps. There is a lump in Seongwu’s throat he needs to swallow. His heart is thumping loudly as he stares at Daniel. This whole thing is so overwhelming that he barely has any words out of his mouth.

 

“Seongwu hyung” Daniel says, eyes smiling along with his lips as he takes Seongwu’s left hand in his own. Seongwu’s right one lifts up to cover his mouth.

 

Daniel slips something on Seongwu's ring finger slowly and carefully. Seongwu is in panic. He is moved and he can feel the warmth in his chest, tears already forming at the corner of his eyes. But he blinks as he feels the strangeness of the object slipped around his finger. Even though he didn't wear accessories frequently, but he is sure that the ring's surface was smooth, but this time it is rough and sticky.

 

When Daniel finally managed to slip it on his finger, Seongwu sees it. The ring is goldenly colored oily round object. It feels so strange, then he peers over it, he realizes it is not a ring. It is an onion ring from the side dish from the steak they ate earlier.

 

Seongwu looks at Daniel interchangeably with a circular object on his finger. Daniel with a serious face still looked at Seongwu like a puppy waiting for the owner to collect him.

 

“Kang Daniel… The fuck is this?” He chuckles nervously, Daniel follows.

 

“Seongwu hyung, I know this is not the real ring, I can just give you any ring you want, but for now I only have this onion ring. maybe this is just a joke to you but I just want to show that I'm just into this relationship. I am grateful that I have you beside me all this time, during joy and sorrow. You are always there whenever I need someone to hug me, and you are the very first person and always say that I did a good job. I may lack in everything but I really want to be perfect in your eyes. because you were so perfect in my eyes since day one I met you.”

 

This time Seongwu really feels his eyes warm, his heart too. It might look funny, but this onion ring is perfect for tonight. Seongwu giggles as he blinks away the tears, then he pulls Daniel into his arms.

 

"Why are you so cheesy and dumb Daniel? Why do I love you this much?" Seongwu pulls away from the hug, Daniel showed his bunny teeth, his cheeks flushed to the tip of his ears, Seongwu swears Daniel is very embarrassed now and he wanted to tackle him down. But no, he pulls the younger into the kiss.

 

It’s a single peek that turn into something deeper as Daniel angles his head, deepening their kisses. Neither gives attention to others as they hear a _wolf_ whistle from other guests, hands gripping each other tightly as if they will lose each other if they release. That kiss is so full of love neither one of them wanted to ever let go. At that moment, there was nobody else in that universe, only the two of them and their bodies tangled together.

 

When Daniel pulls back after five minutes to take a deep breath, he looks at Seongwu. His hyung who he always loved and right now, Seongwu look gorgeous than ever.

 

“Oh, right your ring is so beautiful, Daniel! You have a good taste.” Seongwu jokes and Daniel chuckles at it.

 

 

\---

 

Once they reach the empty elevator back to their hotel, both men could hardly keep their hands off each other again. Seongwu’s hands are roaming over Daniel’s shoulders and chest, while Daniel has ghosts his way over the curve of Seongwu’s ass, around his waist, other hand massaging the butt cheeks. Every time the elevator bell ding, Daniel groans and break away from each other, checking if other guests would enter the elevator, and he has to try to act like they hadn't just been making out, well keyword, try.

Luckily, there is none but the journey up to the twenty-fifth floor is painstakingly slow.

Finally, they reach their floor. Seongwu pulls Daniel along by the hand down the long corridor until they reach their room. Daniel rapidly retrieved the room key card on his pocket, swiping it across the slot, the door opens to grant them an access.

Seongwu leads Daniel into the room. As soon the door closed, Daniel has already shrugging off his suit jacket and tossing it on the floor where he doesn’t bother to look where.

Both men are staring at each other for a few brief moments, the younger’s gaze flitting from the older’s eyes down to his mouth. The older does the same, noticing now how soft, lump and inviting the latter’s lips are to him now.

Slowly the gap between them closed, Seongwu’s eyes flutter closed as Daniel presses his warm mouth to his. Seongwu’s stomach flips excitedly and his member’s twitches at the thought of where this intervention would lead. Seongwu breaks away from Daniel after a few seconds, breathe ghosting over Daniel’s skin, his nose against his, looking into Seongwu’s eyes like he could see into his soul.

Then, their lips meet again, this time more passionately. The two lips moving together in perfect synchronization, Seongwu’s tongue darting over Daniel’s lower lip seductively, requesting his permission. Daniel immediately granting him, his mouth open slightly to gain the access, and their tongues danced in harmony.

Seongwu wraps his arms around Daniel’s neck, pulling him closer, while Daniel’s hands snake around Seongwu’s waist, holding him there. Seongwu moans into the kiss at Daniel’s touch, encouraging him to hold him a little tighter. As the kiss got more heated, Seongwu is forced to break away for air. Seongwu inhales and exhales heavily, catching his breath.

"Shall we move to the bed?" Seongwu whispers into him. Daniel simply nods in reply, not trusting his voice at the moment but his hands still holding Seongwu by the waist and moving a little to sway their body like dancing in a slow music.

“This is a lot better than the outside” Daniel replies with a whisper.

Seongwu playfully pushes Daniel onto the bed. Daniel’s eyes trailing over Seongwu’s slender body.

“Let me help you” Daniel sit up quickly and goes to Seongwu who is still standing, helps him to take the latter’s clothes off before straddling on his lap and kissing him fiercely again.

Daniel’s hands work their way over Seongwu’s body, lingering over his ass and chest. Daniel breaks away from Seongwu to pepper kisses along Seongwu’s neck and collarbone, nipping and sucking at the skin there, causing Seongwu to moan and grind against his lap. Seongwu could feel the huge erection, Daniel, sporting through his trousers, causing them to tent slightly.

Seongwu works on removing Daniel’s tie, unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his toned and abdominal muscles. Seongwu groans in appreciation at Daniel’s body even though almost everyday he sees Daniel’s bare chest at the dorm after a shower. Seongwu lays him back on the bed so that he could plant a kiss over his firm chest. Seongwu makes his way down his torso, nuzzling his nose into Daniel’s abs, until he reaches Daniel’s belt. Seongwu unbuckled it quickly and undid his trousers, the younger is breathing heavily beneath him.

Seongwu pulls Daniel’s trousers and boxer shorts down, letting his huge member spring free from its imprisonment. He gasped and groaned "hyung" under his breath as Seongwu takes his length in his hand, pumping it slowly. Seongwu eagerly wraps his lips around the head, wanting to taste him. Daniel closes his eyes and throws his head back as Seongwu proceeds to take him into his mouth, all the way to the back of his throat.

Seongwu moans as he sucks, the vibrations against his cock sending a wild signal. Seongwu using his free hands to cradle Daniel’s balls, massaging them carefully as he bobbed up and down, increasing his speed and suction.

Eventually, Daniel sits up and pulls Seongwu off him so that they could switch places. Daniel kisses Seongwu passionately before roughly lays him down on the bed. Daniel works his way down Seongwu’s body just like what Seongwu did to him, placing gentle kisses over Seongwu’s torso and grazing his teeth against his skin here and there. Seongwu leans up on his elbows, signalling him to takes off his pants, so he does it as fast as Seongwu can blink, impressive. Seongwu gasps, bucking his hips as Daniel takes a nipple in his mouth, sucking on it gently. He is toying with the other with his pinched fingers, and Seongwu moans his name out “Daniel...Niel….” once more when he bites the hardened bud softly.

Daniel continues his journey, dragging his lips along Seongwu flat stomach, before reaching the waistline of Seongwu’s boxer. Seongwu whimpers as Daniel nuzzles his nose against his covered cock, before deciding to tease him by placing chaste kisses along his thighs.

"Mhmh... Daniel... Please..." Seongwu mewl as Daniel got closer to Seongwu’s most intimate place. Daniel takes one of Seongwu’s legs to his shoulder. Leaving chaste kisses everywhere, near where Seongwu _really_ wanted him to be. Inside of him.

Daniel tugs Seongwu’s boxer off of  his milky-silky thighs, dragging the material off slowly, before resuming his position. Seongwu feels his cock throbs at Daniel’s warm breath so close, and he take Seongwu by surprise when he feels his hot, wet tongue probing at Seongwu hardened cock. Daniel licks the slit, licking gently as Seongwu writhes and whimpers helplessly beneath him.

Seongwu’s moans and growls are becoming more needy as time goes by. Seongwu has grounding his hips against Daniel’s tongue in earnest, unable to keep his body still. So, Daniel takes Seongwu’s cock into his mouth, starting to suck it gently, providing the leverage what is Seongwu’s needed. When Daniel finally inserted one of his long fingers inside him, curling it up to stroke his spot, that was the final straw. Seongwu feels his cock throbs endlessly as he neared his climax. Adding when Daniel touching Seongwu’s soft spot.

"You're gonna make me come, Niel, I’m...I’m close" he breaths while his chest heaving.

"Come for me Seongwu," Daniel replies, giving Seongwu the encouragement.

Seongwu’s cock throbs for the final time before he released, wrapping around Daniel's finger tightly. Seongwu moans loudly as he came.

“Daniel… Niel…”

Seongwu is relaxing into the sheets for a few brief moments, coming down from his high, Daniel hovering over him and covering his neck with kisses. He aligns his cock to Seongwu’s entrance, pressing a bit over the ring that causes the other man to gasp.

Daniel grunts as he withdraw his cock from Seongwu’s hole before pounding into him again and again, the head of Daniel’s cock grazing against his sweet spot tantalizingly. Seongwu claws his fingernails down Daniel’s back and wrapping his legs around Daniel’s waist as he pumps into him, kissing him and biting Seongwu’s lips roughly, stifling his moans just a little.

Seongwu arches his back off the bed slightly, wanting to feel the full potential of Daniel's cock inside him. Both of their moans, groans and profanities echoing throughout the large room for the duration of their love-making session; a light sheen of sweat covered them both as Daniel flipping Seongwu over to continue doing him from behind. The way Daniel spares Seongwu’s ass and gently bite his shoulder only lead to yet another orgasmic build up.

"Are you gonna come for me again hyung?" Daniel growls, gripping Seongwu’s hips tightly so that the latter could slam into him over and over.

"Niel… hh...yes.. Niel," Seongwu whimpers to him as he feels his cock start to hardened and throb for the nth time tonight. Seongwu is breathing rapidly, his mouth let out incoherent words that falls between more, Niel, harder and it is clear the other man starts to build up his orgasm again. Daniel waste no time as he slams harder and faster than before. Hands clawing on Seongwu’s hips that will leave bruises there. Both are intoxicated, edging them over the edge as Seongwu almost come again. The changes in climate encourages Daniel’s orgasm too, one more push, he come, spilling his seed inside Seongwu.

“Hyu..ng.. Seongwu..” Daniel groans out Seongwu’s name with long exhales.

Daniel withdraw his cock for the final time and collapsed onto the pillows, breathing heavily and sweating a little. Seongwu crawls up to Daniel, snuggling into his chest despite feeling sore all over his body. Daniel wraps his arms around Seongwu, kissing his forehead affectionately.

“I don’t wanna go back if I can get this everyday. Can we just stay together forever? Just both of us?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ehehehehehe...   
> Actually, this is my first time writing smut, I don't know if it fits your taste but at least I've tried.  
> I would like to say thank you for the Gapyeong Lovers for organizing such a wonderful fest, also the prompter, readers, my beta and ONGNIEL for this chances.
> 
> I do really hope you can enjoy my fic as much as i enjoy writing it.
> 
> Thank you so much :)


End file.
